Jones and Jones
by The Impossible Slashtronaut
Summary: A time traveler. An archaeologist. Both named Dr. Jones. Their destinies are more closely connected than ever imagined. AU. ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
1. The Meeting

**I love Indiana Jones and Doctor Who. I love crossovers. Here's hoping this fic will have the best of both worlds. This is my first chaptered fanfiction on this site. Doctor Who is not my property, and neither is Indiana Jones. If I owned either, I would be working for either the BBC or Lucasfilms Ltd. Either way I'd be quite happy.**

_Somewhere in South America…_

Indiana Jones brushed aside a low-hanging branch and stepped over an old fallen log covered in tropical lichens. He pulled his fedora down slightly to shield his eyes from the bright sunrise facing him. As he got closer to the edge of the forest, he could make out a figure on the horizon. Female, he noted. He pulled his whip out of his belt holster cautiously as he neared the forest's edge.

"Help?" shouted the woman on the horizon. Indy could see her somewhat more clearly; she was sinking into the horizon. Quicksand.

"HELP! For the love of God, someone help!"

Indy began to run toward the woman. He held his whip over his head, prepared to crack it at any sign of threat.

"_Auggh!"_

Indy fell facedown in some dirt. He had tripped on a rock, of all things. A goddamn rock. He picked himself up, wiped the dirt off his face, and resumed running.

"I'm coming, sweetheart!" shouted Indy. "Don't struggle! Quicksand will just consume you faster if you struggle!"

"Okay!" said the woman. She had a British accent, Indy noticed.

He finally made it to the woman. She was in her 20s, Indy approximated, and was from London. She had her hair up in an elaborately spiky bun. And yes, she was panicking. Not struggling like he asked, but still panicking.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" asked Indy, offering his hand for her to grab onto. She grabbed on, and he pulled her, somewhat effortlessly, out of the quicksand. She dusted herself off.

"My name's Doctor Jones. Doctor Martha Jones," she answered, "and who might you be?"

Indy stared incredulously at Martha. "I… I… I'm Professor Henry Jones, Junior," Indy stammered. "You can call me Indiana Jones, or…"

"Doctor Jones?" asked Martha, somewhat sarcastically,

"Haha… yeah… about that," said Indy, shrugging. don't call me Doctor Jones, Doctor Jones – see, now I'm confused!"

"Okey dokey, Doctor Jones," said Martha, bemused.

"Seriously, Doctor Jones, stop calling me that," asked Indy sharply.

"Fine, fine, whatever…. _Doctor Jones_."

"GODDAMNIT, WOMAN, stop calling me Doctor Jones! I'm Indy, or Indiana Jones. Not Doctor Jones, because you're Doctor Jones. I'm only called Doctor Jones when I'm back at Marshall College. I'm head of the history department and I'm a teacher."

"Well, Indiana Jones, I'm a time traveler."

"…say that again?"

"I'm Martha Jones, and I'm a time traveler."

"OK… you're joking. Tell me you're joking. What year were you born?"

"1985," answered Martha coolly.

"Errm… well… this changes everything," said Indy.

**There's more to come!**


	2. Memories of the Past

**The adventure continues…**

"Yeah, I'm a time traveler. Got a problem with that?" Martha crossed her arms impatiently.

"No… no problem with that at all…" Indy muttered. "So, how did you get here anyway, if you're a time traveler and all?"

"Well, I have this friend. Well, he was my friend but now he's gone off and regenerated –"

"_Regenerated?_" asked Indy, puzzled.

"Yeah. Regenerated. He's a Time Lord. When Time Lords are near death, they regenerate. My friend was called the Doctor –"

"_ANOTHER DOCTOR?ˆ"_

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Indy shook his head and let Martha continue.

"Well, he could travel through time in this big blue box of his called the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside and can travel through the universe and all dimensions and such. When I was on the TARDIS, I found a slightly malfunctioning Vortex Manipulator –"

"A _what_?" Indy was lost in all this technobabble.

"Vortex Manipulator. A portable time-travel device. Mine's malfunctioning and doesn't always work right. That's why I got stuck in the quicksand in this jungle. I wanted to go to Polynesia, but it went and sent me here instead," finished Martha.

"So, you can time travel."

"Yeah. Wanna come with me?"

"I barely even know you, and you know next to nothing about me except my name!"

"Then tell me about yourself, Indiana Jones."

Indy sighed deeply and began his story.

"I'm an archaeologist and part-time teacher at Marshall College. I've saved the world from Nazis in pursuit of the Ark of the Covenant. I've rescued the children of India from the Kali-worshipping Thuggee cult and their cursed Sankara Stones. I've prevented the Holy Grail from slipping into the wrong hands. I've defeated Communists on the quest for knowledge of the secrets of the universe by keeping the Crystal Skull of Akator out of their grubby Red hands. And that's just the past 20 years. I've had quite the exciting life, Doctor Jones. Quite the exciting life…" Indy's eyes misted up at the fond memories.

"So… how old are you, _Doctor Jones_?"

Indy contained himself this time. He was warming up to this mysterious British girl…

"I'm 60, but I've still got it," said Indy proudly, cracking his whip.

"Well, you look pretty great for 60," said Martha admiringly.

"How old was your Doctor friend, Doctor Jones?" asked Indy.

"906, give or take a few years," replied Martha.

"_906?"_ gasped Indy.

"Time Lords can live for a very long time," said Martha matter-of-factly.

"I see your point," said Indy, shrugging.

"So, do you want to come with me or not?"

"Where would we go?" asked Indy.

"Anywhere you'd like," promised Martha.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

**To be continued...**


	3. Hold on to your HobNobs

**The adventure is only beginning…**

Indy looked down at his dusty boots. "Do you mind if I sit down next to this boulder over here and think?" he asked Martha.

"Whatever you fancy," said Martha brusquely. Indy walked over to the boulder and sat down pensively. He pulled his whip out of its holster and fingered it as he racked his brain. His trusty leather friend felt secure in his hand; the rough yet soft texture sent a comforting thrill up his spine. Martha looked curiously at Indy as he absently continued stroking the bullwhip, deep in thought.

"What're you thinking about, Doctor Jones?" queried Martha, sitting down next to Indy. Playfully she grabbed the old, beaten-up fedora off of his head and put it on her head at a jaunty angle. She laughed aloud, breaking Indy's concentration. Indy suddenly realized his head was bare.

"Hey! Give that back!" Indy barked, putting his whip down for a moment to snatch his hat off of Martha's head. He firmly pulled it back onto his head, and placed his hands on Martha's shoulders.

"Listen here, sweetheart," muttered Indy, "that hat's been with me since I was a boy. It's immensely important to me, and I simply feel naked without it. Don't touch the hat, OK?"

Martha backed away slightly. "OK, OK, Doctor Jones. I won't touch your hat."

"Good," said Indy.

"Have you decided where you'd like to go yet?"

"I really don't know where I'd like to go," said Indy, shrugging. "Take me anywhere – outer space, Easter Island, wherever you'd like, Miss Jones."

"Then take my hand."

Indy nodded and did as he was told.

"Then hold on to your HobNobs," said Martha with a wink. "This is going to be the adventure of a lifetime."

She input some number combination on her Vortex Manipulator and hit a button. The forest clearing around them vanished as a rush of energy blasted towards and behind them…


	4. The Daleks Prepare For Battle

**Meanwhile, on the Dalek mothership….**

The Daleks gathered in the main chamber of their ship. The Supreme Dalek, shiny and white, stood at the front of the group. Next to the Supreme stood a yellow Eternal Dalek acting as a bodyguard.

"**_We will exterminate The Doctor!_**" said the Supreme Dalek.

"**_Ex-ter-mi-nate The Doctor!_**" chorused the others.

"_**We will exterminate all companions and allies of The Doctor!**_"

"**_Ex-ter-mi-nate!_**"

The Supreme Dalek gyrated in approval. "_**We will find the nearest traces of the Doctor or any ally of his and Ex-ter-mi-nate them!**_"

Suddenly, a rush of energy and a blast of light filled the chamber and Martha Jones and Indiana Jones appeared, Indy rather dumbstruck at the fact he had just time-travelled. Martha looked round at the colourful Daleks and broke into a bemused grin.

"Rainbow Daleks? Really? Where are those dastardly metallic ones? I mean, the ones I'm familiar with. These can't be evil Daleks… they're rainbow coloured. Show me real Daleks, you circus freaks!" Martha said with a smirk.

"**_You DARE insult the pure Dalek race? We are the REAL Daleks! We will EXTERMINATE you! EXTERMINATE!_**" roared the Supreme Dalek, "**_Daleks, EXTERMINATE the companion of the Doctor!_**" The Daleks began to charge toward Martha and Indy.

"Doctor Jones, what are these things?" asked Indy, rather terrified. "They look like trash cans with plungers for heads!"

"They're Daleks, Doctor Jones," explained Martha. "They're the most feared beings in all the universe. Their goal is to exterminate all species except the Dalek race – including the Doctor."

"Then what do we do?" screamed Indy.

"D'you have a gun?"

"I do, in fact, have a gun. I'm not a perfect shot with it, but I have one."

"Then aim for the freaking eyepiece!"

Indy pulled his pistol out of his belt holster and shot at an incoming Dalek. The bullet hit the Dalek square in the eyepiece, blinding it.

"_**Nooo! My vision has been exterminated!**_" said the Dalek painfully.

"Nice shot, Doctor Jones," said Martha encouragingly. "Now there's only about fifty more in this room…"

_"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DIE, YOU TRASHCAN-HEADED FREAKS!"_ Indy shot his pistol wildly, hitting about six Dalek eyepieces in the process.

"Daleks! Exterminate them!" ordered the Supreme Dalek. The Daleks who were not yet disabled by Indy's gunshots began to fire lasers of their own.

"Dalek shots are instant death! Dodge them, Indy!" shouted Martha over the blasts of the Dalek fire. She had begun to join Indy in the fight, using a small laser pistol of her own to blind the Daleks coming her way. After about ten more direct shots, Indy ran to Martha in a panic.

"Damn it, I'm out of bullets!"

"Use your whip?" suggested Martha.

"How in the name of the Crystal Skull of Akator would my whip defeat an alien robot?" said Indy, flustered.

"Just try it, Doctor Jones!"

"All right, all right!" muttered Indy, putting his pistol in its holster and whipping out his bullwhip. "Here goes nothing…"

**Will Indy's Earth whip work against alien Dalek technology? Tune in next time, same TARDIS time, same TARDIS channel.**


End file.
